zzmans_guide_to_cocfandomcom-20200214-history
Balloon
The Balloon is the 3rd Tier 2 troop in the game, unlocked at Barracks level 6. The unit features a "promoted" Wall Breaker dropping bombs on enemy defenses. Stats The Balloon can be upgraded to level 6. Each upgrade increases its health and damage. View its exact stats here! General Stats * Preferred Target: Defenses * Attack Type: Splash Damage, Ground Only * Housing Space: 5 * Training Time: 8m * Speed: 10 * Attack Speed: 4s Level 1 * Damage per Second: 25 * Damage per Attack: 100 * Hit Points: 150 * Training Cost: 2,000 Elixir Level 2 * Damage per Second: 32 * Damage per Attack: 128 * Hit Points: 180 * Training Cost: 2,500 Elixir * Research Cost: 100,000 Elixir * Research Time: 1d Level 3 * Damage per Second: 48 * Damage per Attack: 192 * Hit Points: 216 * Training Cost: 3,000 Elixir * Research Cost: 450,000 Elixir * Research Time: 2d Level 4 * Damage per Second: 72 * Damage per Attack: 288 * Hit Points: 280 * Training Cost: 3,500 Elixir * Research Cost: 1,350,000 Elixir Research Time: 3d Level 5 * Damage per Second: 108 * Damage per Attack: 432 * Hit Points: 390 * Training Cost: 4,000 Elixir * Research Cost: 2,500,000 Elixir * Research Time: 5d Level 6 * Damage per Second: 162 * Damage per Attack: 648 * Hit Points: 545 * Training Cost: 4,500 Elixir * Research Cost: 6,000,000 Elixir * Research Time: 10d Strategy The Balloon has many uses in battle and even defending. Lets talk about some of them now! Balloonion This is an extremely popular strategy used with Balloons and Minions. This army composition is all Minions and Balloons, hence the name Balloonion. Usually used with Rage Spells and the occasional Freeze Spell, Balloonion can easily get a 2 or 3 star on a base around Town Hall 7 or 8, depending on what level your troops are. Air Defenses First Before you send in Balloons, ALWAYS destroy enemy Air Defenses first, as they will make short work of Balloons. Wizard Towers also pose a threat to groups of Balloons due to their splash damage. Therefore it is highly advised to destroy these two defenses before sending in Balloons. Use in Clan Castle Believe it or not, Balloons can come in handy inside your Clan Castle. If your enemy is attacking with only ground troops, like the Barbarian and Giant, the Balloon will make short work of these troops because of its high-damage splash attack. It will also take out Archers very quickly as well without dying, because Archers do not do much damage to Balloons. Use with Rage Spells Balloons are very slow units, with a movement speed of only 10. Deploying Balloons and dropping a Rage Spell or two will bring their speed way up and will almost guarantee destruction. Do you have any special ways you use the Balloon? Tell us by posting a comment below featuring how you use the Balloon in your army!